Jigoku Shounen
by Mistress Panda
Summary: This world is called fate. The binding thread coils itself around a fragile, helpless prejudice. Hatred... Sadness... They end in tears. Beyond the midnight veil, any pending revenge will be taken...
1. Ep 1: P1

**Just an evil plot bunny that wouldn't leave... You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop that I'm using now. So what makes you think I own either Danny Phantom or Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl)?  
**

**Jigoku Shounen**

_This world is called fate. _

_The binding thread coils itself around a fragile, helpless prejudice. _

_Hatred..._

_Sadness..._

_It ends in tears._

_Beyond the midnight veil, any pending revenge will be taken._

_(Cue Opening "Sakasama no Chou" )_

There she was, walking calmly as she could through the hallways. Her dirty blond hair flapped about her in distress as her doleful chestnut brown eyes tried to focus in front of her.

To everyone else, she was just another girl in the crowd. A girl who was responsible and mature. That peer pressure would never break her. She had a ray of confidence and could be anything she wanted to be if she put effort towards it.

As her English teacher once told a student, "Unlike you—insert name here—Ms. Withers is the model student."

But not anymore.

A rough hand grabbed her other arm and pulled her into the darkened corridor. There, she met face to face with the source of her troubles.

Paulina Sanchez.

The Latina smiled mischievously at the girl's petrified face as her subordinates grinned. "Outside after school at the usual place Yolanda. And remember... One false move and your reputation is wreaked."

The three girls walked away laughing as the dirty blond stared at the floor in front of her. _'Why? Why is this happening to me?'_ she screamed in her mind. She sighed deeply as she remembered why.

_'If it wasn't for her offer to replace the money I lost for charity...But I can't stand it anymore...' _

"Hell Correspondence?" Yolanda looked up to the source of the voices. She eavesdropped on the two girls walking pass her.

"Yeah. It's this site that comes up at midnight. You type in a person's name that you want revenge on and they go to Hell!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I heard from my cousin that this one boy tried it at Oliver High in Ohio... But they say the one who wanted the revenge dies too."

They had gone from her hearing range before she could get anymore information. "Hell Correspondence?" she breathed. _'Just another rumor most likely...'_

**The next evening...**

Mrs. Withers was cooking that night's dinner when she heard the front door open and shut. A trail of dirty blond strands of hair caught her peripheral vision.

"Yolanda?" she asked. Her daughter turned around to reveal a black eye. "What happened?"

She pushed pass her mother as she ran up her room, ignoring her mother's worried shouts.

**That night...**

The continuous sound of a mouse click filled the room as a light from a computer monitor glowed in the darkened bedroom.

"Why won't it show up?" she asked herself, clicking the Refresh button over and over in the browser window. She looked over to the clock.

_11:59...3...2...1..._

Once the second hand reached twelve, a shaky finger clicked on the Refresh button once more. Instead of the annoying 'Server Not Found' page, a black screen with a brief animated flame appeared, following by a box and a 'Submit' button.

"Oh God, it's real," she gasped, pushing herself away from the monitor. She tried to calm down as she focused. She pulled herself back to the keyboard.

Slowly, she typed the name of 'Paulina Sanchez.' The cursor wavered over the 'Submit' button.

_'This is what I want, right? But why am I hesitating?' _Her hand moved over to her blacken left eye.

"No...This isn't just for me...It's for everyone she's ever tormented and blackmailed... She has to pay..." she whispered determinedly. With that notion in her head, she closed her eyes and clicked the 'Submit' button.

She pushed the chair away from the computer, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I did it." She got up from her seat to go to bed.

_Buzz...Buzz..._

Her lime green cellphone was vibrating on the simple wooden desk. She tensed a bit as she took her phone to read the text. She opened it and her eyes widened. She dropped the phone in shock as her breathing quickened.

A crimson red screen glowed, the haunting words on the small screen.

_From Hell Correspondence:_

_Request accepted._

_-Hell Boy_

**Confused? Creeped out? Both? (evil all-knowing smirk)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	2. Ep 1: P2

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_'It's been a few days...'_ she thought as she slowly walked to class. _ 'That site was just a hoax...'_

Once again, she fell into the clutches of Paulina's subordinates. The Latina herself chuckled lightly as she leaned in closer to the depressed girl.

"Tonight at eight," Paulina commanded as the trio left Yolanda once more.

**That night...**

Chestnut brown eyes widened. "Hook up? Me?"

Sanchez scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah. The target will have to be nice enough to buy us dinner. It can be an old guy."

Her subordinates chuckled at Yolanda's distress. "But why—?"

"It's your own fault that you didn't bring the money," the Latina flipped her hair over her shoulder. They began walking away when something was caught in Yolanda's peripheral vision.

She looked down the alley they were passing. She could see the silhouette of a boy with two piercing red eyes glowing through the darkness. An annoyed voice brought her out of her ravine.

"What are you doing still standing there?" one of the subordinates shouted. She gasped as she directed her attention to her tormentors.

"That one seems nice," the brunette pointed to a middle-aged man in a suit with glasses. "He'll probably accepted you."

"But..." Before Yolanda could utter another world, she was thrust forward towards the man in question.

"Huh?" the man muttered as he looked down at the freshman girl in front of him.

"Erm...I...Um..." she tried to say as her voice shook.

"I should be the one who does the asking, right?" he asked her. "Well, you are rather cute. How old are you?" He paused as he placed his arm around her quaking shoulders.

"It's fine with me. You alone?" he continued as she looked towards the alley way. However, Paulina and her minions were nowhere in sight.

Before he could utter another word, she pushed herself away from him and ran. Tears began pouring down her face as she ducked into the alley. She squatted against the wall, her legs close to body.

"Someone help me..." she whispered through sobs.

A Spanish accented voice pierced through her ears. "Why did you run away?"

Yolanda looked up to the face of the Latina as the vile girl held out her phone. Chestnut eyes widened in horror as she saw the picture the she-devil took of her and the pedophile man.

"Next time you forget to bring money," she warned. "I'll spread this photo all around Casper High."

They left her in the dark alley, laughing at the misery they were putting the poor girl through.

_'I can't take it anymore...'_ she thought sadly as more tears fell from her eyes.

-----

Fifteen minutes later found Yolanda Withers on the roof's edge of a building. Closing her eyes, she took a step forward, commencing her fatal descent to the ground below.

As she was falling, a teenage boy appeared at her side.

He would have seemed normal—wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval at his chest along with blue jeans and red sneakers—however his red eyes stood out, boring right into her soul. His stark black hair flapped wildly in the passing wind.

Taking his hand in hers, they continued to fall, her surroundings becoming a crimson red.

Before she knew it, they were on grass with a tree nearby, a gentle breeze from the lake playing with their hair. Everything was bathed in the red light of the setting sun.

"This place..." she breathed, looking right at the strange teenage boy in front of her. "You're Hell Boy, aren't you?"

With a blank stare, he spoke monotonously, "My name is Danny... You summoned me."

"Yes. To take revenge on my behalf..." As she approached him, she saw in his hand a black straw doll. Around its neck was a red string tied in a bow neatly.

"Then take this," he said once again without emotion. Without another word, the peculiar doll was in her hands.

"If you truly wish revenge, pull the red string around his neck. As you pulled the string, you make a covenant with me. The recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway into the depths of Hell."

With a slight nod, Yolanda went to pull the string but his voice interrupted. "However...Once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation."

"Compensation?" she asked confused.

"Two graves will appear as you cursed a person. So when you die, your soul will also fall into Hell," he paused for what seemed to be a breath. "You will be unable to go to Heaven. Your soul will be plunged into pain and suffering, to wander for all eternity."

Yolanda stumbled backward in shock, falling into azure flames. She screamed as tormented souls swarmed about her and fire licked her delicate flesh. She squeezed her eyes closed, wishing for the nightmare to stop.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the street, safe for the most part. The doll was still in her hand.

The chilly wind blew as Danny's stoic voice entered her ears.

"Now the decision rests with you..."

**Still confused or creeped out? **

**Thanks for reading again and please review.  
**


	3. Ep 1: P3

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next afternoon, at study hall...**

As everyone chattered about her, Yolanda stared down at the black straw doll in her lap. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized Paulina calling her until the Latina placed her hand on her shoulder.

Startled, the anxious brunette abruptly got up from her desk and ran out the door. She raced down the hallway to the bathroom to be alone. Once inside, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She approached the mirror, her doleful eyes reflecting back towards her. Danny's haunting voice echoed through her head:

_'Two graves will appear as you curse a person. When you die, your soul will also fall into Hell... into Hell...into Hell...Hell...'_

She looked down at the straw doll and placed it into her pocket. As she left the girl's bathroom, she met face-to-face with Mr. Lancer.

"Withers, may you follow me to my office please?" the balding teacher asked curtly, turning on his heel. Reluctantly, she had to follow him.

Once in his office, he began.

"Just a few moments ago, an email was sent to the school," he said as he turned his laptop for Yolanda to see. She gasped.

There, on the screen, was the picture of her and that perverted man from the last night!

"This isn't what you think!" she exclaimed in panic. "This is..."

Lancer turned to her with a stern glare. "Enough! There is no mistaking that is you in the picture. Aren't you ashamed of doing this even though you're only fourteen? And...I believed in you."

"Lancer!" she pleaded. "Just listen...!"

"Anyway, I must speak with your parents tomorrow. It looks like you'll be facing difficulties when you apply for colleges and scholarships. Go on your way."

With tears cascading down her face, Yolanda left his office. She heard laughter to her left.

Paulina and her friends were laughing at her distress. She smirked knowingly as she leaned against the wall.

Sadness was completely erased by anger and disgust as Yolanda glared at the girl.

**Later that day, in the park... **

With a determined face, she pulled the red string around the straw doll's neck.

A gust of wind blew away the straw doll as it disappeared. A male voice entered her ears.

"Your grievance shall be avenged."

Yolanda looked around for the source of the voice but found none. She began walking home, staring at the red string still in her hand.

**In the Twilight...**

Danny sat shirtless on the bank of the small pond near a small brick house, with his feet in the water. He stared blankly at the fish that swam by his submerged feet.

"Danny," a soft feminine voice called out to him. "Your hakama is prepared."

He stood up from his place at the bank. "Thank you Mother."

Minutes later, Danny was dressed in an all-black hakama with a red sash. (1)

With a fiery wheel on a carriage, Jigoku Shounen went to fulfill his end of the deal.

**In Paulina's Bedroom...**

The Latina was laying on her bed, reading fashion magazines, when her cellphone vibrated on her dresser. With a sigh, she heaved herself off the four post bed to retrieve the vibrating device.

She slid it open, glancing at the text.

_At school._

_Yolanda_

_' 'What does she want now?'_ she thought as she prepared to go to Casper High.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So a bit of fanservice there. What do you guys think? I'm just the author with an idea that needs to get off her chest. I'll have the last chapter up soon. **

**Sorry for those who thought it would be longer but I do have other story ideas in store. I might come back to it at another time when the plot bunnies stop attacking.**

**I'm also preparing for National Novel Writing Month so yeah. I encourage everyone to give it a shot. **

**The website for more information and to register is (remove the spaces): www . nanowrimo . org  
**

**Either way, thanks for reading and all your support! Please review! ^_^  
**


	4. Ep 1: Final Part

**Disclaimer: See first posting if you are interested. T_T**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Casper High...**

Ms. Sanchez stood outside the main entrance of Casper High School, looking for her victim. She glanced at her cellphone for the time.

"Where is she?" the Latina whined aloud. "She must be dim-witted."

She stopped her insults as she heard the main entrance door open.

Slowly she turned around to see Yolanda standing in front of the door, her chestnut brown eyes downcast. She looked at her tormentor with immeasurable misery and loathing of her own life.

"Yolanda?" Paulina asked with uncertainty. Without a word, the dirty blond turned away from Queen Bee and ran into the darkened school. The brunette's look of concern was quickly replaced with annoyance as she followed her target into the darkness.

"Yolanda? Where are you?" the brunette shouted impatiently.

The sound of small footsteps coming from her left caught her attention. She ran towards the main stairwell, just in time to see the retreating shadow of a short teenage girl racing up the stairs. Of course, she raced up those same stairs and followed the footsteps down the second floor hallway.

A light illuminated into the darkened hallway from one of the classrooms: her English class. Suspecting the girl went in there, Paulina opened the door to see a class in session.

"What? What's everyone doing here?" she squeaked in surprise as the sound of chalk to blackboard filled the room. Her blue eyes narrowed since she didn't like to be ignored (despite the fact that there was a lesson in progress).

"Hey!" she shouted. The sound of a book slamming onto the desk was far from her worries. She gasped in horror as the teacher she assumed to be Mr. Lancer and her classmates looked at her with faces that were like skin over a flat surface!

Terrified, the popular girl ran out of the room and shut the door after herself. She panted, trying to calm herself down. "What was that?" she breathed to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the strands of dirty blond hair trailing their owner somberly down the hallway.

"Yolanda!" she shouted after her as she continued to chase her. "You're doing this, aren't you?"

But it seemed no matter how much she ran after her, the small girl managed to be even farther to the point that Paulina lost her once again.

"What is going on here?" she gasped. Pausing, she heard footsteps once again, heading towards the exit. She smirked.

"Hiding isn't going to help," as she opened the door to reveal...

The sun?

She looked around as she saw Casper High's soccer and track teams practicing outside. Behind her, two girls conversed casually as they walked passed her.

Puzzled, Paulina thought to herself, "Maybe I was half-asleep?"

She saw the soccer ball roll to the bottom of the stairs on which she stood. A player called to her, "Can you get that for us?"

"I guess so," she said as she approached the ball. She picked it up as she looked away for a split second. When she went to look at it again, it was a human skull!

She screamed as she threw the skull away from her being. The soccer team, however, wasn't pleased nor amused at her actions.

The captain of the soccer team said in disgust, "Pathetic. What's your problem?"

Another player followed her, "She needs to be punished."

Before the whole soccer team made a move to harm her, Paulina ran back into the school, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it to gather herself but failing to do so.

"What is going on here!" she shrieked in despair. Again footsteps could be heard in the distance. "Yolanda, is that you?" Her voice was cracking.

Instead of Yolanda, it was Mr. Lancer.

"Lancer!" she exclaimed in relief as she ran towards the teacher. "Something weird is going on around here."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've seen it too. Follow me."

With Paulina behind Lancer, the two walked in silence down the hallway. After a while, the Latina broke the silence.

"Uh Lancer? Where exactly are we going?" she asked, voice shaking a bit.

"Don't worry. Your friends are waiting for you."

He lifted his pointer finger towards the front of him. Looking pass the teacher, she saw and gasped.

There, in the wall, were her subordinates—being pulled into the wall!

"Paulina, help me! Please!" one of them pleaded as the other was completely devoured by the wall.

She screamed once again as she raced away from 'Lancer' as a smirk played on his facial features. Placing a red beret on his head as he became more youthful and darker, to almost of that of an African-American teenage boy.

Paulina continued to run down the hall and turned down a corridor. Unlike the other hallways, this was lit with what seemed to be natural light.

"Yolanda?" she breathed. She remained still as she quickly realized this was a flashback.

And there the dirty blond was, placing the charity money in her locker. A content smile was on her face as she got her necessary books and closed it. Putting a school-issued lock on her locker, she hummed and walked away, feeling certain that all her things and valuables were safe with that lock.

Nevertheless, Fate was cruel to Yolanda Withers. As soon as the honors student was out of sight, a Paulina emerged from the shadows with an universal key to all the school-issued locks.

She had told Lancer that she couldn't get into her own locker, thus he gave her the key for he was too busy to do it himself.

Of course that was a lie.

Walking up to the younger girl's locker, she slipped the key into the keyhole on the back of the lock that Yolanda had put so much faith in. With a satisfying _click_, she unlatched the locker and opened the door.

She snatched the charity money that was in her backpack. Carefully, she placed everything back the way was before she had tampered with it. She closed the locker and put the dishonorable lock back in its place.

Paulina watched as her past self raced down the hallway with a malicious grin on her face.

Then the flashback was over as her surroundings were tinted in a crimson red.

"It was you," a sorrowful voice whispered to her left. She turned and there was present-day Yolanda, eyes doleful as ever. "You stole it from me."

The Latina protested, "That's a lie. Besides, you can't prove anything. Nobody saw it."

A feminine voice from above interrupted her, "Actually, I saw it."

Almost hesitantly, Paulina looked up at the ceiling to see a huge teal eye looking down at her!

Once again, the brunette screeched as she fell to her knees. She held her head, sobbing. A different feminine voice interrupted her tears.

"How was it? Feeling a little honest now?" she asked. Paulina looked up to expect Yolanda but saw a smirking lavender-eyed teenage girl donned in a long, black Gothic-theme kimono.

"Wh-who a-re you?" the Latina stuttered. She looked around two her right to see two also smirking African-Americans.

The what seemed to be college aged girl wore a brown hood jacket over her yellow, spaghetti-strapped top. With that was an orange mini-skirt, yellow ankle socks, and white sneakers.

The spectacled teenage boy had a soft red beret over his curly hair. A gray trench coat adorned his shoulders, with a yellow sweater, green trousers, and brown combat boots.

Looking at them, it hit her. "All of you are Yolanda's friends, right?" she accused at the three. "Such terrible things you've done!"

Part of the raven-haired girl's bone structure of her face briefly showed before she countered, "How could you even say that? You have done worse to others."

"You still won't confess your sins?" the teal-eyed girl questioned, glancing at Paulina.

The beret-donned boy warned. "That will not be to your benefit."

At this, the brunette stood up defiantly. "Stop fooling around! I was just playing pranks." She crossed her arms as she continued. "Playing around is just playing around. I didn't do anything wrong."

After a brief pause, the African-American girl sighed, saying, "That's what she said, Master," as she gestured to behind the popular girl.

The cornered girl turned around to see Danny directly behind her in his black hakama, his crimson eyes boring into the trembling girl's soul. Other than that, his facial expression remained blank and voice stoic.

"O pitiful shadow tied in darkness, looking down upon people, and hurting them... A soul drowned in sinful Karma...

"Perhaps... It is time to die..."

And with one swift movement of his outstretching arm, the blue light of swirling stars clouded her vision till Paulina Sanchez knew no more.

**Somewhere...**

Sky blue eyes opened to the sound of water swishing underneath her. It didn't take her long to realize that she was lying on a boat's floor.

She sat up to see small lights to her sides and fog settled thick around her. Shadows of what seemed to be mountains surrounded her. Four violet slits of light lazily illuminated the darkness.

"This place..." she whispered to herself.

She looked up to see the stoic teenage boy directing the boat with the squeaking of the ore. Like before, his crimson eyes displayed no emotion nor did his facial features. It almost seemed he was in a trance of some sort.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was the source of her dilemma, Paulina would admit he was rather cute.

"Hey, where is this?" the brunette demanded. "Where are you taking—?" But she wasn't allowed to finished her sentence as a _crack_ reached her ears.

She looked down to see that the wood of the boat bounded her in place, unable to move.

Finally, Jigoku Shounen stoically spoke.

"This revenge will ferry you to Hell."

Only Paulina's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the landscape as the boat passed through Hell's Gate.

**A Week Later, at Casper High...**

"Yolanda?" someone called to her left as the dirty blond stared out the open window. "Lancer wants to talk to all class representatives concerning the preparations for the upcoming book drive."

With a smile, she turned towards the auburn-haired upperclassman. "Okay, thanks Jazz." Then she paused as Jazz looked at her with confusion. "What?"

The junior quickly put a smile on her face. "You're a whole lot better now. Before, you were sad all the time. Want to talk about it?"

"Thanks but no. I'm fine," she paused as she began walking away. "See you at the meeting."

Jazz shook her head as the chestnut-eyed girl continued down the hallway.

Yolanda went to the bathroom first, empty. She glanced at her reflection.

Pulling at her shirt collar she looked down with sad eyes as she saw Jigoku Shounen's symbol of her convent on her chest.

_When you die, your soul will also fall into Hell..._

"Then I better enjoy life to its fullest, huh?" she asked her reflection as she replaced her frown with a smile.

_The scene fades to see a candle with "Yolanda Withers" painted on its surface. The wick is lit as it is placed with others._

_(Cue Ending Theme "Karinui")_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: Argh! This last part took so long to write! And having homework like crazy doesn't help matters! Even though I edit it, I'm still not completely satisfied.**

**I know this part didn't go like the actual episode but I decided to be a bit different.**

**Can you guess which DP character represented which assistant (excluding Danny)? Cookies to you if you guess right. (I kind of gave it away though. ^_^;;)**

**Again, sorry for those who thought it would be longer but I do have other story ideas in store. I might come back to it at another time when the plot bunnies stop attacking.**

**Thanks for reading Jigoku Shounen and please review!**


End file.
